


Method Acting

by Domomomo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: Maylene and Nina do a script reading for Nina's upcoming film.Based off a tumblr prompt: ‘You’re an idol and you got the lead role in a romance drama and you practice at my expense’ AU





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> MeyNina changed my life, so dang good

Maylene’s heart thumped in her chest as Nina stared at her like she was the only thing in the room. “Your eyes,” Nina murmured, voice low and sultry, “They’re like two pools so deep. I fear if I dive in…I might never come up for air.” A gasp caught in Maylene’s throat when a manicured thumb traced over her lip, now trembling at the overload of sensation and thought. “And your smile. The sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds knowing it cannot shine half as bright.”

She tried to regulate her breathing, but it was getting difficult. The way Nina was looking at her was doing funny things to her stomach and brain, and she felt lightheaded for it. “I-I have a nice smile?”

Nina smiled warmly in return, her hand drifting from her mouth to cup her cheek. The hold was tender. “Yes, you do.” She leaned in as if to kiss, and Maylene could do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut. Sensory overload, too much too much too much! She shivered when she felt a hot puff of air against her lips, but just as suddenly the other woman moved away. Maylene nervously cracked her eyes open to see Nina grinning like the cat that got the cream. A sigh shuddered through Maylene as she went to look at the script in her hand, other hand coming up to adjust her thick glasses.

“You… Nina!”

“Yes, darling?”

“You weren’t reading for your character, yo-you were reading the male part!”

The actress gave a guileless smile, as if what had happened was unplanned. “Oh, is that so? I guess we’ll just have to try again then.” Nina grabbed Maylene’s wrist and pulled the hand to her face, resting a very embarrassed palm on her cheek. “Start from the part where my eyes are deep as pools?”

A squeak left Maylene’s throat, cutting off the words that were stuck there.

She hoped this film was a one-off– her heart wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.


End file.
